I'm MadStar Trek Version
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Scotty and Nicky are fighting, Jim's complaing about everything,and the crew tries to get them to stop ina big musical number


I'm Mad-Star Trek Version

Summerry:Scotty and Nicky fight, Kirk complains about everything, and Bines gets them to stop all in one big musical number

Disclaimer; I own no one except Nicole Scott

Scotty, Nicky, and Jim were sleeping peacefully in a cabin with a bunk bed and a single bed when Dr. McCoy suddenly burst in.

Bones: Wake up! It's late!  
It's twenty minutes after eight  
Everyone get up; it's time to go  
Up and at 'em now  
Come on; shake a leg  
Have some juice and scrambled egg  
On the floor and out the door  
Let's get on our way.  
Scotty Stretched and kicked the ladder which his little sister happened to be climbing down.  
Nicky: Hey, watch out!  
Scotty: Wha's the matter?  
Nicky: Ye almost knocked meh off the ladder  
Scotty: No I didn't  
Nicky: Aye ye did; I almost fell  
Scotty: Don' exaggerate  
Nicky: I'm nae  
Scotty: Yeah, right  
Nicky:*gets stands on tip-toes body to body against her brother* Are ye trying te pick a fight?  
Scotty:*leans against her almost making her fall back* Will ye ge' out of mah face?  
Nicky: Well, yew're always in mah space!  
Bones:*separates the siblings* Hey get off each other's case  
Because we're trying to get along.

Jim: I want pancakes  
Or a waffle  
This tastes awful  
Is that all we've got?  
Can't find my clothes  
And I need to blow my nose  
And my socks are full holes  
And my shoelace has a knot.

Nicky: That's mah toothbrush  
Scotty: No it's nae  
Nicky: Well, it's sitting in mah slot  
Scotty: No it isn't; this is mine and that one's yers  
Nicky: Well, yew're standing in mah way  
Scotty: Yeah, that's tough  
Bones: Alright now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door.

Every time we get into the car  
It's so much work  
It takes us twenty minutes  
While you're driving me berserk  
With your playing und your jumping  
Und your running all about  
When I finally get you inside  
You always lock me out!

Nicky: I'm mad, I'm mad  
Ah'm really, really, really mad

*To Scotty*  
Ye poked meh with yer elbow in mah side  
Scotty: No I didn'!  
Nicky: Yes ye did  
Scotty: Nuh-uh  
Nicky: Ye did  
And I'm just yer little sis  
Yew're lying; don' deny it  
Scotty: Oh, I'm gonna hit ye  
Nicky: Yeah, jus' try it  
Bones: Will both of you be quiet  
'Cause we're driving in a car!

Nicky: Ow, he hit meh!  
Scotty: Ow, seh bit meh!  
Nicky : He said he's gonna "ge' meh"  
Scotty: No I didn'!  
Nicky: Aye ye did!  
Bones: Alright that's it; now I forbid  
Either one of you to say another word!

Jim: Are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
How far?  
My nose is snotty  
Need to move my body  
Gotta use the potty  
Better stop the car.

Nicky: Stop it!  
Scotty: No, ye stop it!  
Bones: Why can't you both just drop it?  
Nicky: Well, he started it  
Scotty: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh  
Nicky: Na-ah  
Scotty: Uh-huh  
Nicky: It's yer fault  
Scotty: No it's nae.  
Yer leg is in mah spot  
Bones: Scotty you be quiet  
And that goes for you too, Nick!

Every time we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting and the biting  
And the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing and there's shoving  
And there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!

SJ+N : Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak!

Nicky: I'm mad, I'm mad /Jim: Are we there yet?  
I'm really, really, really mad /I'm tired.  
Ye poked meh with yer elbow in mah side/ I'm hungry.  
Scotty: No I didn't! /How far?  
Nicky: Aye, ye did, ye did /My nose is snotty  
And I'm just yer little sis /Need to move my body  
Bones: Will both of you be quiet/ Got to use the potty  
'Cause we're driving in a car! /Better stop the car.

Bones: We're here, we're here  
Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?  
Scotty: Ye mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?  
Nicky: At the circus?  
Jim: Hey, guys, look! They got rides!  
Bones: Now you're satisfied?  
Alright, everyone inside  
And let's have some fun, okay?

SJ+N : Yay!

Nicky: I'm glad, I'm glad  
What a really great time we had  
Did ye see those lions and those tigers  
Weren't they neat?  
Bones: Are you happy now?  
Nicky: We are; thanks a lot  
I'm sorry that we fought  
From now on I'll get along  
Scotty: That's alright, Nicky; I was wrong  
Bones: Ah that's nice, now come along  
Let's all get in the car.

Nicky : Ye can take the seat ye like  
Yew're always so gallant  
Scotty: Ah, thank yew, Nicky, but ladies first  
Ye take the seat yew want  
Bones: Everybody's happy now  
We've had a real good day  
Und now it's time to go back home  
So let's be on our way.

Nicky : Yew hit meh  
Scotty: No I didn't  
Nicky: Aye ye did. Stop it!  
Scotty: No, yew stop it  
Nicky: Move yer leg  
Scotty: No, ye move yer leg  
Nicky: You started it  
Scotty: No I didn't, ye did  
Nicky: No I didn't, ye did  
Scotty: So what?  
Nicky: Ye always start it!  
Scotty: Don' yew cross that line!  
Nicky: Yew're nae the boss of meh!  
Scotty: This is where the line is, right here!  
Nicky: Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of mah face! I'm the boss here!  
Scotty: Dr. McCoy, she started it! 


End file.
